villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mister Code
Mister Code was an enemy of X-Statix. History In Texas, Mister Code gave a seminar about his audience's lives being unhappy compromises and miserable trade-offs. When he asked if anyone had any questions, one audience member, in particular, asked why Mister Code wore a mask with a barcode on it. Angered that a week of insecurity therapy had given him such a question, Mister Code hit a button underneath his podium that electrified the audience member, killing him. Afterward, another audience member named Anthony asked Mister Code when they would begin to change America. Mister Code replied that there would be signs, as he looked down and noticed a young Spike Freeman, who had been funding Mister Code's seminars. In a random spot on the United States map, one of Mister Code's followers killed the mother of a young boy named Wayne, sniper-style, as well as various random people in the vicinity. After the first killings, the news interviewed U. S. Secretary of Homeland Defense, Ed Wolfman. Mr. Wolfman urged the U. S. people not to panic while Mister Code watched on television and commented about the "changing of America" beginning. Much later, in Milwaukee, another group of people was killed, sniper-style, under the order of Mister Code. Mister Code's random killings continued as one of his lackeys killed a group of bowling enthusiasts with a car bomb. As X-Statix member Henrietta Hunter caught flack for not stopping the random killer and fulfilling her duty as the U. S. Secretary of Homeland Defense, X-Statix searched random places around the United States in a vain attempt to locate the random killer. After many more killings occurred, a video containing the image of Mister Code appeared at a local news station. In it, Mister Code announced that America, where their ancestors carved America out of danger, had become fat and complacent. He also announced that the killings would continue until America had changed. Later, Spike Freeman called Mister Code at home and asked if Code could kill the mutant Lacuna, who had recently come into contact with documents that would ruin X-Statix. After the Orphan killed Spike Freeman due to his attempt on Lacuna's life, the Orphan rushed to save Lacuna. He arrived in time to see one of Code's henchmen shoot Lacuna. After Lacuna was shot, the Orphan levitated to the roof of her studio, where he found Mister Code's henchman. After a brief battle, the Orphan incapacitated the henchman, who exploded before giving the location of Mister Code. Eventually, the evidence against X-Statix was turned over to Lacuna's lawyers, who, in turn, gave them to the press. Deciding that the only way to redeem themselves in the eyes of the public was to take down Mister Code himself, X-Statix soon tracked Code down to his suburban stronghold, thanks to Dead Girl communicating with Spike Freeman's corpse. Teleporting into battle thanks to Venus Dee Milo, X-Statix confronted Mister Code head-on. Code soon gained the upper hand by knocking Venus Dee Milo unconscious and breaking the neck of Henrietta Hunter. The Orphan quickly grabbed Mister Code and levitated high into the air. Once high enough, the Orphan dropped Mister Code. Mister Code landed on top of a local home, crashed through the roof and was impaled on some of the debris. Wanting to find out who they were fighting, the Orphan removed Code's mask, causing him to explode. As Mister Code exploded, X-Statix member Phat jumped into action and used his powers to cover Code in his phatted-up skin. Phat's fat shielded X-Statix from Code's exploding body but killed Phat in the process. X-Statix later went to a funeral for their fallen comrade. Goals Mister Code was a homicidal villain and very unstable, making his ultimate goals uncertain but ultimately he seemed to have a nihilistic outlook on life - in the sense that he wanted America to change via extreme and random violence, the killing of civilians being seen as a necessity in this "change", which would likely have led to even more bloodshed had he been allowed to continue : his dedication to nihilism ("destruction for the sake of destruction") is embodied in the fact he rigged his own mask with explosives, so that if he was killed or the mask removed somehow his body would violently explode, in essence making him a walking suicide-bomber. The fact he had his followers target random civilians with snipers and car-bombs further empathize with his nihilistic nature, seeing that he had no care for age, gender, creed or otherwise - to him absolutely anyone was a target and the random nature of the crimes were designed to cause panic and (likely) more murder, though he did claim the killings would stop once America had "changed" (given his nature this was likely a lie). Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Nihilists Category:Homicidal Category:Categories Needed